


Island Surprise

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi celebrate a special date in their relationship





	Island Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntrepidEscapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidEscapist/gifts).



> Birthday fic for one of my good friends, they're an awesome person and you should go read and leave nice comments on their works -u- 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, happy bday!

Usually when Illumi would invite Hisoka somewhere it was either to help him for a mission, or for a fun time Hisoka would never say no to. So when Illumi asked for him to go with them on a vacation with his family to one of their private islands Hisoka was immediately skeptical. The ship ride there Illumi's parents didn't keep a close eye on them, trusting their eldest to never go against their orders. Hisoka could laugh at the irony of just how many rules Illumi had broken in his household, especially the 'no friends' rule. Hisoka was already wearing just a pair of swim trunks, and Illumi had changed into a shorty wetsuit. 

They were both standing by the railing of the boat to watch the whales breach, noting how odd it was seeing Illumi in a bright setting rather than the dark gloom of their usual meetings, "So, my dear Illumi, what is the special occasion for an island trip?" He let his hand brush Illumi's hair over his shoulder, something he loved doing to see his boyfriend's face and that small blush that graced his face every time. His love was so touch starved, Hisoka wanted to fix that.

"Business." Illumi made a move to gently brush off the hand in his hair, but lingered a little longer on Hisoka's hand to let him know it was an act. Just because his parents trusted him didn't mean they weren't watching them for the trip to the island. He had made special care to have them leave Hisoka and himself alone for the week they'd be spending on their summer island. Both of them kept their conversation vague until they docked by the island, and Hisoka made sure to play his part by offering a later 'contract' for his time.

As they got off the ship Illumi took a backpack and gripped Hisoka's hand to pull him away from his family and into the jungle, he had already told his parents Hisoka was an excentric billionaire that needed alone time to feel comfortable for a contract. He could never let them think he was breaking the rules, though, did significant others count as breaking it? He didn't want to find out in case they would make him kill Hisoka.

"Illumi, as much as I love a little _rough_ treatment, is there a reason why you're not letting me near your family?" He realized he was bruising Hisoka's arm.

"I wanted this to be for us." He lead Hisoka farther and farther into the jungle, there was a beach he knew about that didn't have any audio surveillance, "Try to be quiet." 

Hisoka followed along almost being tripped by the vines until Illumi pushed apart two huge leaved plants to reveal a tiny beach that lead up into a cave system off the side perched high above the trees in front of it. The clear crystal waters reflected the sun into delicate opal waves, and the sand seemed untouched by any kind of human life. To be honest Hisoka never pegged Illumi as the romantic type, this place was breath taking! Illumi's grip turned more gentle and he lead Hisoka down breaking him from his view, "So, what's the real reason you brought us here?" 

"It's a special day today." It couldn't be either of their birthdays since they had just celebrated Hisoka's and Illumi's was later on in winter, wasn't their anniversary since that was a few months ago... So what day could Illumi possibly mean? "You do know what day it is, right?" 

Fuck! "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Sometimes Hisoka thought his chronic lying barely helped him in their relationship, but Illumi seemed happy and didn't push him on it. Phew, they continued along the beach until Illumi stopped them in front of another set of leaves. Pushing them aside there was a picnic basket nestled on top of a folded blanket. Okay, so it was definitely a positive date between them. Was it when they first fought each other? Oh, was it when they first did it? First time they did it in their house? First time Hisoka rode his dick like a madman? Okay, probably not sex, at least not an anniversary of the more creative ways they had sex. First ER visit? 

While he was trying to think of what date it was he was on autopilot helping Illumi set up a little dinner, except the only thing missing was the meal, "Do you like crab?" 

"Yes?" Illumi set his backpack down and pulled out a cold lunch box, a pot, two pairs of goggles, and a metal grate. 

Watching Illumi stand up and brush some sand off his knees, he got up after him, "Come on, I know a good spot to catch a few." Hisoka was more interested in spending some quality time with Illumi, but if that meant diving for crabs he'd enjoy it. 

That didn't mean they had to go right away, "Wait a second, let's enjoy the view here for a little bit." Hisoka scooted Illumi's supplies aside to get closer to him, "How often do you get to come to this island?" This seemed like such a rare treat, only something Illumi would show him if he had made him exceptionally happy. There was no way Illumi came to this island often on his busy schedule.

"We come here every summer." Hisoka pouted, they knew each other for fourteen years and Illumi never invited him to the island before? "You don't look happy about that." 

Hisoka grinned and pulled Illumi closer, "Just know I wanna come back here." He kissed Illumi softly holding the back of his head as they leaned into each other, after the long boat ride, and walk here he desperately wanted to hold his assassin close, "Is your family watching us right now?" He felt Illumi nod his head against his cheek. He wanted to save the fun stuff for night time, but he could at least be a little intimate with Illumi a little bit. Going back to laving soft kisses on Illumi's lips he noticed a bottle hanging out of the backpack behind him and used his bungee gum to fetch it, ooo, white wine! 

Illumi pulled away from the kiss, "That's for the crabs." 

"What are we going to with drunk crabs?" He chuckled a little at the annoyed look Illumi gave him, "One glass won't hurt, and we can always get another bottle." He handed the bottle to Illumi though to let him decide what they do with it smiling when he chose to open it. Illumi turned around to root through the backpack for a box that held two wine flutes. Pouring them both a good amount he set the bottle out of the way and gently clinged his glass against Hisoka's as a small toast.

"What is it about you that makes me want to break rules?" Hisoka didn't answer him as he kissed his cheek. Let Illumi find the answer for himself. 

\-----

A flute of wine and scenery being in later Illumi lead Hisoka up to the cave system the mouth looked like it had razor sharp teeth but neither were threatened by it. Hisoka wondered why they were going through a cave for crabs, but a light in the distance made it clear, "Here." There was an opening into deeper waters, they waves didn't crash against the rock below as hard as Hisoka thought they would. Not noticing when Illumi backed up, he did when Illumi ran off the lip of the cave into a perfect dive for the water. Well, it looks deep enough. Hisoka made a nose plug out of his bungee gum and ran to jump farther than Illumi into the water.

"So, how are we supposed to get back after we get the crabs?" Illumi pointed to another cave opening the waves were leading into, "Okay." 

"You ever catch koko crabs?" What the hell was a koko crab? 

"Illumi, I have never heard of those in my life." Hisoka had hunted crabs before, but he never dived for them, and knowing Illumi and his family an animal he didn't know about was likely to be a nightmare if Illumi knew bout it.

Thinking for a second he put on his goggles, "Okay, they're kinda big," at this he opened his hands a good two feet, "At most if you see it first grab the back legs, if not, just... Try not to struggle if you feel something crawl on you. Okay. Go." Illumi didn't give Hisoka time to ask any follow up questions as he dived into the water. Hisoka looked down at his own goggles and decided to make his own out of bungee gum, he could at least seal them properly that way. Taking a deep breath he dived down into the water with Illumi. The sight was amazing, a forest of seaweed was gently moved by the waves, above it nestled onto the coast was a coral reef housing multitudes of colorful fish, eels, and what Hisoka thought were little sea bunnies. They had a limited time however he had about three more minutes of air, so he followed closely behind Illumi into the seaweed brush below.

Losing sight of Illumi he went a little bit lower thinking there might be a seabed that housed the giant crabs, but that didn't seem the case. He pushed past a few seaweed stocks not liking the slimy feel they left on his skin, it wasn't so bad when you got used to it, though when something prickly and hard wrapped around his waist and chest he tried turning around but the thing gripped him harder. Hisoka would never admit that a rush of panic went through him when he felt weird squishy things pressed into his back. Holy fuck! His held breath ran out as he gasped in a mouth full of water. He raced to the surface trying to kick off whatever had him, oh shit it was trying to nibble his spine! Breaching the water he coughed and sputtered taking in as much air as he could not being able to grip the claws digging into his chest. Fuck fuck fuck! He stayed struggling until Illumi calmly came out from under the water, a crab over his shoulders, "Oh, you caught one before me." Illumi didn't seem bothered by Hisoka's struggling, "Careful, you'll make it let go."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" This would be one of those times Illumi smiled and Hisoka missed it, there was just something in the way Hisoka lost his perfect Cheshire grin that made Illumi laugh. It wasn't just a simple change of emotions most people had, Hisoka seemed to only have three different levels of distress, and the last one was beyond great. Not to be mean of course. Illumi guided him to the cave lip having Hisoka lay on his stomach to press into a spot under the shell that made the crab let go. 

Hisoka didn't feel like speaking after that, following Illumi through the cave with his new back-crab, it wasn't fair how Illumi was so calm about that creepy thing on his back. Pretty sure he didn't like crab as much as he used to. Stupid crab.

"That's why you wore a wet suit." It all made sense now.

"Hm?"

Pointing to the crab unable to get through the wet suit on Illumi's back, "Why didn't you tell me they will try to eat my spine through my skin? I would've wore a wetsuit too." It didn't hurt, but damn did it feel gross... Looking down he saw little scratches along his stomach.

"I like seeing you in tight trunks." That made Hisoka stop in his tracks.

"Did you just-?" Usually if Illumi was turned on by something he wouldn't voice it, Hisoka had to go on cues. He wore so many different outfits and tried so many things for Illumi to test which ones he liked the most. He was patient with Illumi because he knew he his love had trouble voicing his needs and wants, and Hisoka had no problems going above and beyond for his favorite assassin. Illumi actually voicing what he liked would had come as a shock, but he recovered quickly with a grin, "So you do like seeing my ass in tight clothing~" He backed Illumi up into a wall, "Or is it just seeing me barely wear anything at all?" 

Illumi surprised him by pulling him close for a deep kiss, one hand squeezing his ass, "This is the only place they don't have video." That explained Illumi's rush when they barely got settled. Hisoka happily let Illumi change their positions bungee gumming the crabs Illumi held to the wall so they could hold each other without creepy sea spiders trying to claw them, "I've been wanting to do that all day." Sadly they couldn't stay out of sight for too long, but Illumi took this time to grab at Hisoka and show him how much he wanted him.

"You wanna do it in a cave?" He loved when Illumi became possessive, it made Hisoka feel he belonged to him as much as the assassin did to him. He moaned when Illumi kissed along his neck and grabbed the back of his hair to get to more skin. Oh~ Illumi could do whatever he wanted to him if he kept this up. Though, when Illumi pulled away it felt like a prized toy being ripped from his hands, "What's wrong?" 

Illumi looked away, "We only have a minute to get back to the beach." Hisoka hated the sadness in Illumi's voice.

"Too bad I'm not a minute man." Illumi pushed at his shoulder from joke before kissing him one last time time, "My little ass-assin." He got a light smack and laughed as they gathered up the crabs. 

When they got back to the beach the sun was starting to set giving off a gradient of oranges, yellows, and purples. Hm, maybe he could theme his new outfit off of those colors, Hisoka gummed the crabs from moving while they gathered some wood for their fire. When that got set up, Hisoka started the fire leaving the cooking to Illumi, but helped with ripping the legs from the crabs to roast them over the fire. Made Hisoka feel better about the little jerk grabbing him. He even made a spit roast for the body of the crab for Illumi.

The crackle of the fire and tasty smelling crab cooking filled Hisoka with a warm feeling, but still he wondered just why Illumi thought this was a special occasion for them, "So, Illumi, just what makes today special?" 

Illumi didn't seem upset about Hisoka not knowing and answered as he flipped the legs, "It's the day we first met each other." 

Oh.

Oohh, it was also the first time Hisoka had lunch with him. Hisoka bit his lip and covered his mouth with his fist, "Hisoka, are you okay?" Hisoka nodded.

"Never stop being you, Illumi."


End file.
